I'm Sure Now
by SasUKE00006
Summary: Hinata thinks about the relationship she has with an older man and reflects on it. RATED M for a reason. Pairing: Jiraiya x Hinata.


**Title: I'm sure now**

**Pairing(s): JiraHina (Jiraiya x Hinata) , minor mentions of NaruSaku and LeeSasu.**

**Summary: Hinata thinks about the relationship she has with an older man and reflects on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, things would be different, and there would be smut. Everyone loves smut. **

**Author's Notes: This was written for Nanako87 on DeviantART. It's part of an art trade. I know she likes the kinky stuff, sadly I couldn't write it even if there was a nuke pointed in my face. Just not experianced enough.**

**Other notes: This is written in second person, I wanted to try this out for a while now. After deciding on a scenario for the pairing, I had to keep thinking "how" to write it. I decided second person would be best for this, though first person was definately up there. Also, this is AU, just to mention it.**

**Final notes: This is un-beta'd up the ass, so grammar and spelling errors will be seen. This is my first time writing anything hetero, so I know I'll probably fail horribly in writting this. Also my first time writing in second person, so I probably failed even more. XD Also it's rated "M" for a reason, so if ya hate the pairing, don't read it. Flames will be used to help me cook S'mores. Mmmmm...S'mores..**

**...**

You have been unsure of your current relationship for a while now, knowing full well your family would disown you if they found out this man was a lot older than you. Not that you haven't tried to find someone your own age to be with, but both attempts have failed horribly. You started to grow self concious, thinking that it was because you wern't pretty or because you wern't like the other girls at your school. You are of course thankful someone loves you the way he does, but the constant worry is starting to get to you.

While you wait for your lover to come home from an old friend's fueneral, your mind starts to drift off to the events that had led up to this point in your life. The day you would let your lover take you.

...

Naruto Uzumaki, your first attempt, your long time crush. You confessed your love for him, only for him to apologize and say that he was already taken. "Hinata-chan, I'm flattered you have these feelings for me, really I am, but I don't feel for you like that." He watched as your shy smile turned into a frown filled with disapointment. "I love you, but like a brother would a sister, you and me have known each other since elementary school, and I don't want something like this to end one of the best friendships I've ever had." You do nothing but put on a small smile. "I understand Naruto-kun, I don't want our friendship to end because of this either." It was true, you and Naruto were friends, and nothing could ever change that. So you both went on with life, Naruto and a girl named Sakura Haruno always with eachother, while you were left alone.

Until your attention was caught by yet another boy, this one a lot harder to catch.

Sasuke Uchiha, a guy many girls litterly swooned over, hell, even you thought he was a little cute. His attitude however, was a different story, he was quiet, but he was rude to almost everyone, including his teachers, and the fact everyone except for the little fanclub that stalked him left him alone. You weren't really interested in him, but you couldn't help but give it a shot. You and Naruto were too close, so maybe hooking up with someone you barely know would be a better tactic. You asked him out, he declined, saying he was already seeing someone. Somehow you couldn't believe that. "Who?" You inquire, thinking he was making it up. "A guy who goes to school here, Rock Lee." Your mouth drops open in surprize and hangs there stupidly, yet you can't help but feel utterly relieved as well. You knew Rock Lee was a star athlete at school, but his personality was the exact opposite of Sasuke's. "I need you to not tell anyone, Hinata." You hear his voice ring, bringing you back to your sences. "Y-you know I won't, I'm not that kind of person." "Maybe that's why you're only the second person I've told about this relationship, Kakashi being the first." You hear his reply. You only smile a little as you bow to him out of respect. "Your secret is safe with me Sasuke-kun. I promise." You only see him look at you, a rare smile to his face. "Thank you, Hinata."

At that time, you were thankful that Sasuke had no interest in you as a lover, though after telling you his little secret, the two of you became friends.

He's also the only one who knows about your dirty little secret. Not even Naruto knew of this relationship.

...

You told him about your relationship with this older man around five months ago, he could only smile. "I knew you'd find someone Hinata. Also who gives a fuck if it's an older guy, you know what they say, love is love, no matter what." You give a small smile to him, knowing he was trying to cheer you up, but you can't help but worry. Your family would have your head and your lover's if they found out you two were together. Snapping yourself out of your own thoughts, you decide to give one of your famous smiles. "I see. I have one thing to ask you Sasuke-kun." "Hm?" "Have you.." Your face turns a bright pink as you try to find the right words. "...and Lee-kun had sex?" Your blush disapears and you start to laugh playfully as Sasuke's face had turned a bright red at your use of words, you take it as a sign that the two have indeed been intimate. "Does it hurt?" "Why do you think I'm the bottom?" "Are you?" "...Yes." You get a slightly desprate look on your face. "Please Sasuke-kun, I need to know." You watch as he sighs, then he gives you a look as he starts to explain. "If you're a virgin, it'll hurt, but you have to relax, make sure you are properly 'prepared'..." He put a hand to his chin, trying to think of something else. "I'm not really sure Hinata. If you were a guy it'd be a lot easier to explain. Maybe you should go do some research on the internet, I know I did when me and Lee decided we wanted to do it. However here's something you've got to know." You tilt your head a bit, slightly confused. "What?" You see Sasuke smirk. "After you get passed the pain in the beginning, it's the best physical feeling in the world." He keeps his smirk as he watches your face turn a deep red at his statement.

...

Your heart begins to pound faster and faster as you feel him slip between your legs, his hands tracing your delicate curves. You gasp slightly as he moves his attention to your breasts, the blush on your face turning an even deeper shade of pink as he fiddles around with your nipples. "J-Jiraiya-San...ahh.." You couldn't help but moan, your breasts were very sensitive, especially in such an intimate act like this.

It was odd to actually see Jiraiya so serious about this, seeing as he was probably the biggest pervert on the planet, but right now he had eyes only for you.

You gasp again when you feel his hands ghost away from your breasts, only to be replaced by his mouth, his tounge swirling around your nipple, his right hand massaging the other while his left roamed your body, going lower and lower until...

"A-Ahh! Jiraiya-san!" You litterly moan his name as you feel something push into you, which you identify as one of his fingers. You keep moaning as he leaves a trail of kisses from your breasts up and down your neck and jawline, while inserting another finger.

You arch your back as he begins to slide them, the very feeling of it was incredible. Your mind can't help but wander back to a certain memory, Sasuke's words ringing in your ears.

_"After you get passed the pain in the beginning, it's the best physical feeling in the world."_

You are snapped out of your thoughts as you feel the fingers slide out of you, and something larger is pressed against you. You hear your lover grunt slightly as he positions himself, but doesn't do anything. You sit up slightly, giving him a slightly confused look.

"I'll only enter when you're ready Hinata-chan, I don't want it to hurt yo-.." He is cut off by your lips pressing against his in a feverant kiss. No more words needed to be said.

As you feel his tip start to enter, you bite your lip, nodding when Jiraiya stops for s plit second to check if you are alright. To reasure him that you were indeed fine, you pull him into another kiss as he continues to push into you, until he is fully sheathed in your warmth.

You were sure now, no regrets, just what you've always wanted..

Someone to love you for who you are.

...

Whelp, that's the end! Hoped ya liked it!


End file.
